


Fishy Business

by EtherealNyx



Series: Pre-Game Galar Works [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Jokes, Fluff and Humor, For a Friend, Gen, I dunno if that's how you tag friendships ojfdood, I guess., follows my daisy themed fic (sort of), okay but for real what's the fish named
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EtherealNyx/pseuds/EtherealNyx
Summary: Nessa adds a new Pokémon to her team. It's funnier than it sounds.In which some birds are just really hungry, and no one really knows how Water types work.Set before the events of Sword and Shield!!





	Fishy Business

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't expect to write this so quickly, but here we are. I didn't get a beta for this either, but it's not very serious anyway.
> 
> Anyway, if you read my 'Daisy, Daisy' fic, you know what's going on. If not, maybe don't read it because it's old, but it helps put a few things into context here. To recap, Nessa, Milo, Leon, and Sonia are traveling together in this because of their respective skills. It's not at all canon compliant, but it sure is funny.
> 
> I won't hold y'all up though! Reading time ^^

_ Many cultures have a phrase that describes the impossible. Here in our lovely region, we often compare such things to ‘awake Komala’. But, in Galar, they see things differently. Across the pond, the impossible is just like ‘a full Cramorant’. _

\- an excerpt from  _ An Alolan Guidebook to Galar _

* * *

Milo’s smile was the embodiment of quiet befuddlement. “What am I lookin’ at ‘ere?” He asked.

Nessa spread her arms wide, hoping that it gave her presentation points with the group. “You’re looking at the newest addition to my killer team, Briny!” She boasted.

The bird squawked on cue, like she understood what ‘Briny’ meant.

“But what  _ is  _ it?”

“You don’t know what a Cramorant is, Milo?” Sonia cut in. 

Her rival shrugged. “No?” Sometimes, she forgot that he was still more used to Unovan critters. 

“They’re really cool birds!” She gestured at hers wildly. “I love seeing them hunt. They may not look the part, but they’re very good at it!”

Leon snorted, momentarily distracted from the task of cleaning off his Charmander. 

  
  
Nessa fixed him with a glare. “Got something to say?” 

“They’re more dumb than cool if you ask me! Cramorants will eat anything, and I mean  _ anything  _ if they can swing it _ .  _ Mum calls them the trash disposals of the sea.” 

Milo perked up. “Oh, I’ve heard that before! I didn’t know this was one of ‘em.”

“Don’t insult my Briny! She’ll get upset!” She pouted.

Sonia looked skeptical. “Aren’t they too forgetful for that?”

  
  
“Well,  _ I’ll  _ get upset.” Nessa insisted. She  _ liked  _ Cramorant. Who cared if they weren’t the sharpest tools in the shed? All of her friends were dumber anyway.

“Aight, aight, I’ll lay off.” Leon relented. “I  _ do  _ think their ability is cool though.”

“Oh, Gulp Missile?” Instantly, her irritation melted away. “Yeah, some people call it cheating, but I think it’s pretty cool.”   
  


The ginger twirled a lock of hair around her finger. “I honestly don’t get how it works.” She admitted openly. “Even Grandma doesn’t fully, y’know?” 

“My personal theory is that Surf and Dive are linked to real-world oceans.” Sonia’s rival spoke confidently, though that was hardly new. “It’d make a load of sense, right? How else could they catch…” He faltered. “Hey, what’s the Galarian name for the fish it catches again?”

  
  
Silence.

“The name?” She scrunched up her nose. “I don’t know that. Doesn’t make sense to have the two of them on the same team. Why memorize it?”

“I dunno what y’all are chattin’ about, but it could be Booracuda!” Milo interjected.

  
Nessa stared at him blankly. “That’s a shit name. Who’d ever name a Pokémon that?”

“You never know!” He fired back. “There are funnier Galarian names!”

“I think Milo is right.” Leon offered. She didn’t miss the way he carefully stared at her rival out the corner of his eye, seeking that brief moment of approval.

“You  _ always  _ think that, you damn muppet.” 

Sonia let out a sigh that only the long-suffering were capable of. “Hey, can you guys fight  _ after  _ we eat curry? Roxanne’s hungry.” 

She grinned at the other girl, thoroughly amused. “I still can’t believe you named your Impidimp after a Hoenn-”

  
  
“It was an accident!” Sonia exclaimed hotly. “Am I not allowed to make mistakes now?”   
  


Nessa nodded sagely. “No mistakes allowed.”

“Question.” Her rival interrupted, back to being perfectly pleasant. “Is Briny gonna try to eat the curry while I cook? She looks awfully hungry…” 

With a sigh, she returned the bird to her Dive Ball. “I’ll keep her under control.” She promised. And she knew she would.

What kind of leader would she be in the future if she couldn’t handle a lovely, hungry, silly bird?

* * *

_ When it comes to food, it will try to swallow anything it can fit in its mouth. Sometimes it will swallow things that aren’t its intended prey, spitting them out in a hurry once it realizes its mistake. _

\- an excerpt from an unpublished paper on Cramorant behavior

  
  


“Briny. Spit the poor fish out.” 

Her beautifully stupid bird continued to gag on it.

“ _ Briny _ .” She insisted. “Spit it out!”

Leon ambled over. “What’s up?”

  
  
Nessa held in an exasperated groan. “She won’t spit up whatever that bloody fish is.” A day later, and it was still a mystery.

“Huh!” An excited light entered his eyes. “Mind if I try?”

  
  
“Knock yourself out.” 

She meant it as a turn of phrase, honest! Unfortunately, that’s exactly what happened. 

One second, he was reaching for Briny’s catch. The next, it was rocketing at his face. He ended up on his ass, completely dumbstruck.

“Wow.” Leon breathed. “Maybe I should catch a trash disposal of the sea for myself.”   
  


“Maybe you should.” Nessa agreed, knowing neither of them meant a word of it. One Briny was enough for them all.

(Another day, another adventure.)

**Author's Note:**

> I love Cramorant. That is all. Also, dunno why the spacing is so wonky in this? Oof.
> 
> HMU on bi-hop if you want to chat, and thanks for reading!!!


End file.
